Quote Fics of KuroFai
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: A series of ficlets, drabbles, and fics, based on quotes from the movie 'Hot Fuzz' KuroFai centric, yaoi, lemons, ratings from PG to M
1. The Kiss Was the Only Convincing Part

Title: Kiss

Author: youkohieifan

Fandom: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Qoute: 'The kiss was the only convincing part.'

Notes: Yaoi, spoilers for Acid Tokyo arc.

* * *

Red eyes stared at the man across the room, the eyes saw how the man thought no one was paying any attention to him and how sad the blonde looked. He knew that sadness, had exprienced it once, long ago, had relived that overwhelming chasm of grief when he saw how his companions had suffered, how they still suffered.

The blonde across from him had finally come out of his thoughts to realize that he was being watched. The pursed lips were replaced by an overly bright smile, but for a long time now, Kurogane had seen the cracks in the gesture. Fai faltered under the only one who truly saw through him, he averted his own gaze, not trusting what his remaining eye would reveal to the ninja.

Fai tried a little bit harder to convince Kurogane that he's smiles were real, he even tried harder to tease the man. Yet the ninja would pierce through the cracked mask and see his true face. It worried the vampire, it worried him more than anything else had, but he knew it was inevitable.

Kurogane was the second person to ever go to such lengths for him, the first to ever care for him in a way that had Fai frightened and lighthearted all at once. The blonde knew what those looks meant, knew things that Kurogane had just recently realized himself.

Fai smiled again at the man, happy for once that the children were gone. Red eyes continued to bare down on him. Suffocating him with thoughts he was too tired to deal with at the moment. He rose from his seat, Kurogane followed him to their shared room.

Both sat on the itchy covers of their too small bed. Fai cursed it, because it forced them to sleep too close to eachother at night. The ninja sat beside him, holding his wrist up in an offer. Fai looked at the limb, eyes narrowing as he hated how he now craved the man's blood, it too brought up too many thought's he wished he didn't have.

Fai wrapped a hand around the lightly scarred wrist, pushing it gently against the faded covers. He smiled again, Kurogane glared. Using his free hand Fai cupped the side of Kurogane's neck, leaing in to sink his newly acquired fangs into tan flesh. Kurogane grunted at the sharp sensation of Fai's fangs imbedded in his neck.

Both could fell the hot blood trickling down the ninja's neck. Fai drank greedily, lapping at the few drops that escaped. He could feel Kurogane shiver around his touches. Fai was remorseful that this was as close as he could ever be to the man, and Kurogane saddened because he knew that things woul never truly be the same.

Fai finished, using his saliva to heal the puncture wounds he had caused. Neither looked at eacother, their bodies still close enough to were they could feel eachothers body heat. Fai lowered his hand from the other's neck, as if feeling burned by the small contact.

Blue eyes met red as they stared at eachother, an awkward silence filtering between them. Both fidgeting at the incomfortable situation. Yet had dared to move away from there close proximity, not wanting to break whtever it was keeping them there.

Kurogane reached slowly for one of Fai's pale hands, holding it aloft in his own. The mage stared down at the intwined fingers thinking that this was too close, that it was far more intimate than drinking the other's blood had ever been.

Kuorgane was the one to intiate the first move. He had brushed his lips against Fai's, pulling back quickly in a sudden bout of fear and uneasiness. Fai stared with a wide eye, not truly knowing how he should act to his first kiss, but he knew how he _wanted _to react to the ninja's offer.

For once, he supposed, he would give in to what the man beside him wanted. Fai reached for Kurogane, the taller man's shirt crumpled in his hands, as the ninja was pressed firmly against the blonde. Kurogane was moved on top of the smaller figure, both were lost to desires that, before this moment, had been nothing but late night dreams and whispered hopes.

Hands touched everywhere, leaving not an inch of skin untouched or unloved. Red eyes scanned the unmarred flesh beneath him, remembering the look of it as his harsh breath's washed over sensitive skin. Kurogane would commit this to memory, because he knew afterwards that this was all it would be.

Fai's own heated breath mingled in the cool air as he stared at the man above him, both would regret this later. He knew this wasn't right, knew they should have waited until everything was resolved, but for now he wanted Kurogane and Kurogane wanted him, so what did it matter?

Arched backs and muffled cries and it's over, both collapse bonelessly onto the itchy bed. It was all over, both had done something that terrified them. They had changed and with both of them curling towards the other, sweat drying on cooling skin, they knew that neither of them could want this, that neither of them could fall in love.

Neither could afford to fall in love, despite what the thoughts they both had that whispered otherwise. Fai closed the gap between them, returning the kiss Kurogane had given him. The ninja returned the second kiss willingly. It was the mage that broke what should have been a tender moment.

Fai lifted himself from the bed, gathering his discarded clothes and dressing. He walked back towards the bed, he didn't look behind him as he lay down. Kurogane was lying on his side, staring at the wall, not wanting to look at the other.

Fai curled in on himself, wanting badly to turn around, but he had caused enough damage already.The ninja waited until he could hear the soft breathing of the blonde, before turing around. He stared at the man's back, wandering if things would ever get better between them.

He rolled onto his back, staring at the cracking ceiling above them, his hand touched deftly at his dry lips, a thoughful look washing over him.Kurogane would later halve to admit stubbornly that the kiss was the only convincing part.


	2. I Won It For You

Title: Of Blushing Ninja's and Stuffed Kittens

Fandom: Tsubasa

Pairing: Kurogan/Fai

Rating: PG-13

Quote: 'I won it for you.'

Notes/Warnings: Yaoi, language

* * *

It seemed that they had landed in another world that Kurogane would deem 'stupid'. The kids, manjuu, and mage immediately liked the world and had voted against him to go to a thing called a carnival.

Fighting against crowds of people, watching little kids scream in delight as they were spun around and around in their seats, was not Kurogane's cup of tea, far from it. He was especially annoyed when Fai had given the princess, kid and pork bun money and sent them on their way, so that 'mommy and daddy could spend some alone time together'.

Both pushed through the ever growing crowd, as Fai had linked their arms together, pointing at random things as they passed. Kurogane would have struggled, but he didn't want to provoke Fai into another 'crying' fit, it certainly wasn't because he liked how the arm around his felt nice, definately not that.

There was a reason Kurogane never went to any festivals back in Nihon, it was because he was too busy training and the fact he found the idea of the whole thing annoying, and with Fai dragging him around, making him buy the blonde sweets, and food every few minutes Kurogane could add another reason as to why he hated these things.

They had yet to see the rest of their group since they had seperated, and that was several hours ago, the sun had set, and Fai was beginning to slow done a little. Kurogane thought maybe they could finally sit down and rest or see if they couldn't find anykind of alcohol.

"Oh, Kuro-myu!" Fai tugged his arm harder, pointing like a small child, at a shabby ring toss booth.

"Isn't it adorable!" The blonde released his grip on the others arm and clapped his hands together in joy. The ninja rose an eyebrow as he followed the blondes gaze.

"Kuro-daddy, win it for me." Fai pointed at a small black stuffed cat, it's button eyes shining in the lights of the carnival rides.

"I'm not playing at supid game, just so you can get a fucking stuffed cat, which you probably use to torment me with in some demented way." Kurogane huffed, turning from the booth and leaving in search of the kids. He walked for awhile and when he didn't hear Fai behind him, he turned. The blonde was still by the booth, bangs shadowing his face.

"Are you coming or not?" Fai smiled brightly, with a bounce in his step as he walked beside the other.

"Of course Kuro-sama!"

"Whatever, the sooner we find the kids and manjuu, the sooner we can get the out of here."

Kurogane stomped through the festival passing booths filled with toys and food stands, people made way for the two as they made their way through the crowds in search of the rest of the group.

"Kurogane-san, Fai-san, look at what I won!" Sakura smiled as Syaoran came into veiw, his arms laddened with several stuffed animals and other prizes.

"Wow, Sakura-chan won alot didn't she Kuro-tan?"

"Whatever, we're leaving, I'm tired of this place already."

"But Mokona wanted to ride the ferris wheel and go through the haunted house, and..and"

"No pork bun, we're going."

"How about the kids and Moko-chan stay here for a little longer and we can go home and take Sakura-chan's prizes with us so Syaoran-kun won't get tired." Fai tried to compromise, seeing how much the princess enjoyed the festival.

"All of you can stay here, I'll leave." Kurogane took a few of the animals from the teen's arms, turned and left. The mage saddened as the ninja left.

"Fai-san is there something wrong with Kurogane-san?"

"He's just being a grumpy puppy, like usual." Fai smiled again, trying to reassure the others.

* * *

All of them returned back home later that night, after the festival hand died down and most people had left. Fai and Syaoran carried in even more of Sakura's winnings, the living room was made into a jungle once they had set down all the stuffed animals. They had even lost Mokona in the masses of fluff.

Fai made his way to his room, ready to sleep after such a trying day, he had wisheed it could've went a little better, he didn't even get Kurogane on a ride. He said his goodnight's to the children and stepped inside his shared room. Fai could see Kurogane's outline in the bed, he quickly changed and got into bed.

He turned trying to make himself comfortable, but felt somthing digging into his back, grumbling at the lumpy mattress, the mage tossded and turned until he eventually got up and went to turn the light on.

Making his way back to the bed he lifted the cover, he released it in shock when he saw what it was that had dug into his back. The stuffed kitten he had seen earlier that day lay on its side, a small red ribbon was tied on it's neck. He picked up the small toy, craddling it like he would a baby.

He climbed into bed, after turning the bedroom lighjt back off, holding the fuzzy animal to his chest, while his other hand clutched at the back of the other man's shirt.

Kurogane stirred in his sleep, a bleary eye opening as he looked over his shoulder at the blonde holding his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He turned completely as Fai let go of him, it took him a minute before he saw the stuffed animal in the others arms.

"I don't understand." Fai looked disbelieving at the ninja.

"I won it for you idiot, besides you said you wanted it didn't you?"

"Thank you." Both had faint blushes and both were equally happy that the darkness in the room hide them. Fai moved closer, snuggling into the others chest. Kurogane wrapped an arm around the blonde, the stuffed kitten pressed between them.


End file.
